Evasion
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: A Stadium Mania Trilogy: Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Teyla Sheppard becoming one together to save each other and their child ‘Temperance’. Having to become a father in two day’s John has to overcome his fear of being a bad father in order to pull throug
1. Evasion Chapter 1: SGA1 Meet SG1

**John/Teyla and a **

**little Cam/Sam with a **

**Sam and Daniel friendship also **

**John Rodney humor you cant leave**

**out the Vala-Daniel humor**

**ether so ya that's in there too.**

**Evasion**

As Detective Patrick Curtis was sitting there in the stands watching the football game, and all of a sudden the football disappears in mid air then three now visible ships come down and landed. A guy walks out of the middle ship wearing a robe and covered in white face paint with markings on it. He screams "Hallowed are the Ori!" Then out of nowhere a beam comes and the ships with the Ori prophets disappear. Everyone just stared in awe. Not really understanding what just happened everyone was in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As to explain what just happened was that some how the Ori made it to Earth undetected. They landed but as soon as they became visible the Oddesy beamed the three ships and the Ori into space. The two other ships that were not exposed to the vacuum of space tried to fight back, but at the time all the Asgard ships that were at Atlantis had returned for the monthly check up. So there right in front of the two Ori ships lay the Oddesy, Apollo, and the Deadalus' and at the same time they all three fired Asgard laser beams and in only a few seconds the two ships were no ships.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patrick didn't know if he was the only one who just saw what just happened, or those two bright lights in the sky. But he was pretty sure that it is something big and he was going to get down to the bottom of things. He sat down and thought for awhile nibbled on some popcorn and drifted into his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Shiane Mountain. The SG1 team was just ready to enter the briefing room, but first they had to wait on a couple of people to get down here from the Deadalus' Colonel Ellis, Commander of the Apollo, and Colonel Everrate, Commander of the Oddesy were already there. From the look in Colonel Cameron Mitchell's eye's he was getting tired of waiting. Colonel Samantha Carter, Tel,c, Daniel Jackson, Vala Maldoran, and the rest were as well. Then all of a sudden a beam and 6 people came in. They were Colonel Steven Caldwell, Commander of the Deadalus', Colonel John Sheppard, leader of SGA1 and CO on Atlantis. Teyla Sheppard an alien recently granted American civilian rights do to her marriage to John. Ronon Dex also an alien on John's team, Doctor Rodney McKay head of the scientist division on Atlantis. Last but not least Doctor Elizabeth Weir leader of the Atlantis Expedition.

"Colonel your late." Cam said with a smirk.

"Ya that would be Mr. Snail over there's fault he just had to triple check the system before we left." John said nodding hi head towards Rodney.

"Hey it's better to be safe then sorry!" Rodney said defending himself.

"Alright Colonels let's get this meeting over with." Sam said and smiled. She walked towards the door and everyone fallowed.

They all grabbed a seat around an oval table. All of SG1 sat on one side, SGA1 sat on the other. Colonel Caldwell and Elizabeth sat on the SGA1's side while Colonel Ellis and Colonel Everrate sat on SG1's side. Up top in the Master two chair's sat General Hank Landry and General Jack O'Neill.

"The reason I called this meeting is because after checking the data in the transport ships there should have been 8 solders and 1 Prior on each ship. But on the ship that was exposed to space there was only 7 solders and no Prior." General Landry explained.

"The reason he called for your team to come to this briefing, Colonel Sheppard, is because you were already in orbit on the Deadalus'." Jack finished with a grin.

"What about the people in the stadium?" Elizabeth asked.

"Were still in the process of explaining that it was a magical stunt pulled of by a magician." General Landry said.

"Right well they all are locked in the stadium right?" John stated then added. "Why not just try to figure out who it is?" John finished.

"Well there's the problem of hostages and there's thousands of people in the stadium, otherwise we already thought of that." General O'Neill said.

"We also don't want to give away that were on to them or the Ori will use his power's." Sam said.

"Alright then let's go in undercover there has got to be more then a couple thousand people 'like you said' so we can blend in with some civilian cloths and side arms his somewhere." John countered.

"I had the same thought that if we go in undercover we could try to find them. If we do we could get close enough to get some vital information like what the heck they where doing here?" Cam said

"Alright, then it's a plan but you two better get a change of cloths." Jack said nodding over at Ronon and Teyla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This is not the end of the first book just the end of the chapter. Hoped you liked Please review!**


	2. Evasion Chapter 2: Meet Patrick

**Here's the second chapter hope you enjoy this chapter has a little more Patrick in it just to get his character a little more boost 'to give him an identity, what he's like you know.'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later. At the stadium in a crowd that is screaming, talking, pushing, angry, and excited about the magical stunt.

"Sheppard you there?" The radio cracked to life in John's ear. "It's Cameron." Cam said.

"Hey what's up?" John said as he looked into the crowed. "Sorry couldn't hear you over the noise!" He added practically yelling it.

"Sounds like your having fun." Cam said.

"If you call having fun is getting bumped in to every 5 seconds and people screaming in my ears then yah, I'm having a blast." John answered sarcastically.

"Well just calling in to check up and not all that better on my side ether.' Cam said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patrick got up from were he was sitting and started to walk towards the bathroom. He thought he was still in shock because he ran right in to a guy. 'The guy was wearing an unzipped blue jacket with yellow stripes down the sleeves with a black t-shirt underneath. He had blue jeans with military boots. His hair was spiked almost messy, he wore a watch on his right wrist and a wrist band on the other.' Patrick saw as the guy fell to the ground straight on his butt.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't see you there, are you ok." Patrick exclaimed.

"Yah just a little tumble, no problem." The man answered.

Patrick helped him up and made sure he didn't drop and thing, but when Patrick looked down on the ground, lying there was the man's wallet wide open. Patrick picked it up and looked inside.

"You dropped you wallet Lt. Colonel John Sheppard." Patrick said unsure he pronounced it right. "The names Curtis, Detective Patrick Curtis." Patrick said holding out the wallet for John. Patrick didn't know at first but now he saw in the Colonel's ear what looked like a hearing aid. Then he thought about what just happened and he knew this was probably another government cover up. He new then he had to keep an eye on the Colonel if he wanted to know what really was going on here.

"Thanks." John answered. He looked at Patrick and took the wallet and stuck it back into his back pocket.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Patrick said holding out his hand for him to shake. They shook hands then Patrick acted as if he were going to the bathroom but stayed hidden and watched the Colonel. John didn't notice and radioed Caldwell.

"Caldwell, come in it's Sheppard." John said.

"Sheppard this is Caldwell go." Caldwell answered.

"Can you run a check on a Detective Patrick Curtis and get back to me?" John said and then started to head back over were his position is. He looked around and couldn't find Rodney great now what he thought. Then over radio he heard him.

"Sheppard need you at concession stand 3 and ASAP!" Rodney said frantically.

"Alright I'll be there." John said and headed that way.

Patrick saw John running another direction and followed his pursuit thinking that maybe he'll get some answer's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rodney what's going on?" John asked as he was just about out of breath.

Rodney looked at him, then behind the concession stand. John walked up and looked. There lying on the floor of the concession stand was a body covered in a tarp and next to it was the Prior's robe.

"Oh great not only is there a thousand people here now he fits in better." John whispered to Rodney.

"Who are you looking for?" Patrick asked from behind them, obviously airdropping on what John said.

"Who is he?" Rodney asked pointing back to Patrick.

"The names Detective Patrick Curtis." Patrick said with a grin. "Seeing how I specialize in murders, I suppose this is a joint case since I was the second one on the scene." Patrick added.

"That's were your wrong." John said. "Now it's time for you to go." John then grabbed him and put him behind the police tape.

"You cant do that this is my jurisdiction and your trespassing at least let me help?" Patrick said.

John looked at Rodney then back at Patrick again but he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Again this is not the end of the book just the chapter so please stay tuned (I always wanted to say that) and I'll post the next chapter soon. Please review.**


	3. Evasion Chapter 3: Pick Pocket

"So what've we got Rodney?" John asked as he bent down next to the body.

"Well I actually came over here to get something to eat but instead I found that everybody ells must have been too shocked to notice the body or the food." Rodney said.

"Your so predictable." John said looking at Rodney with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rodney asked John with a questioning look on his face.

"Forget it." John said he then grabbed a stick from the ground and lifted the tarp. Underneath it was a young kid in his twenties. He had light brown hair and a scar on his left ear 'more then likely a wound from his childhood. John felt a little sickened at the thought of the kid dieing for something that he wasn't even fighting but John had no time to dwell on that he had to find the Prior before anymore harm is done.

"Colonel what's the news?" Cameron asked over radio.

"Nothing yet, get back to you later." John said as he dropped the stick and left, he then grabbed the note from his pocket again and wrote something.

"Where you going?" Rodney asked staring at John.

"I'm going to go and try and find Patrick he seemed to know more the he was letting on." John said and stepped under the police tape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patrick hated when people told him what he could and couldn't do he couldn't take standing there watching from the sidelines never being let in the loop. So he went around behind the wall and when the Colonel lifted up the tarp he took a few snap shots. Then he saw the Colonel drop the stick and walk away. It looked as if he were looking for someone. Then Patrick saw the note again, he wanted to know what is on that note.

Patrick got up and started to push through the crowed as he watched the Colonel put the note into his left jacket pocket. He came to him and pretended fall, as he fell against the Colonel he slipped his hand into pocket and switched the note into his own pocket. He got up quickly this time leaving the Colonel to help himself up.

John couldn't get a good look at who knocked him down at that point the could care less, he was to busy thinking about were Patrick was and about the Prior.

"Hey John you ok?" Rodney said as he held out his hand.

"Thanks, yaw I'm fine." John said as he grabbed Rodney's hand and pulled himself up.

"Hey did that guy look familiar to you?" Rodney asked him.

"I don't know maybe I wasn't really paying attention." John said Pushing past Rodney. Rodney just stood there thinking, then turned around and quickly to catch up with John. John went to a new position and Rodney followed suit. Now that they had there new spots because there last spot was getting a little hot John radioed in to everybody ells were they were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright John be careful keep your eye's open that goes for everyone ells." Sam said over radio. Sam was on the other side of the stadium by Cam she was about 6 feet away from him, while Tel'c, Vala, and Daniel were by concession stand 18. Teyla was over by the gates with Ronon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Danny!" Vala said with a mouth full of a hotdog.

"Don't call me that, and what are you eating?" Daniel said but still looking forward and then slowly turned toward her while speaking.

"I believe you call them hotdogs? Although if I were to name them I would…" Vala was cut off by Daniel putting up his hand.

"Sorry I asked." He then looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face. "Your supposed to be looking out for the 'Prior'." He said trying to keep his voice down but also trying to be loud enough for her to hear him.

"I know, it's just I never get out that much and I wanted to try it." She said looking at him with puppy dog eye's. He just rolled his eye's and turned his head back into the crowed.

"I believe that I do not understand your culture Daniel Jackson.?" Tel'c said while stepping up behind Daniel wearing a baseball cap.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to, I hardly do." He said still staring into the crowed. Tel'c then looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then back into the crowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we doing here?" Ronon asked for the tenth time that night looking at everybody pushing and shoving.

"We are here because Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Mitchells team was asked to find the missing Prior and that includes us." Teyla said also looking into the crowed.

"This is a waist of time." He said just about to start hitting something, or someone. Then he was bumped again and he finally got fed-up he turned around fast and grabbed the guy then held him by his shirt, and looked him in the eye's. "Watch were your going!" He yelled a growl. Teyla put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Ronon let him go!" She said sternly. Ronon then let go of his grip and dropped the tiny little man. When the man finally came to, he ran quicker then you could have said wait.

"You should not have done that." Teyla said looking at him with a stern look in her eye's.

"I was getting fed-up with all the bumping." Ronon said with a shrug, Teyla rolled her head to look back into the crowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There is still more to come, I will add another chapter soon. Hope you are enjoying so far please review!**


End file.
